The present disclosure herein relates to a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device managing a bad block and a memory system including the same.
The operating speeds of semiconductor memory devices constituting electronic systems are increasing. As integration of a semiconductor memory device increases, the number of memory cells that are integrated in a same area also increases. For example, in the case of dynamic random access memory (DRAM), as integration and performance are improved, yield is relatively decreased. In the case where failed cells are detected by a memory block unit, the failed cells are typically not easily repaired and thereby the DRAM including the failed cells is often rejected and not used.